A user program executed by a programmable controller is created by a peripheral device such as a personal computer having a programming tool installed therein. The user program created by the peripheral device is transferred to the programmable controller via a communication cable. The programmable controller includes a functional device and a control device having a processor and performs a process in accordance with the user program to control an external device, which is the controlling target. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for creating a sequence program by using a program creation device for a programmable controller and transferring the sequence program to a programmable controller having a functional unit.